the empty chair
by flower7052
Summary: 'another plaque on the wall, another spare bed, two empty places at the table and yet another flag with no owner, I suppose it will be us all one day' warning: character death (x2) and norice.


Iceland stepped forwards and brushed the silver plaque that held his brother's name, with his fingers. The sea crashed against the cliffs far below as Iceland's eyes wandered over the memorial, making sure nothing was out of place. Denmark and Sweden had built this place themselves in the two years since the accident. There was a low stone wall that made the shape of a small room and inside was a stone loveseat and chair, looking out over the sea. Behind the chair, the wall was higher and contained a compartment, secured by black iron bars, which held Norway's ashes in a beautiful carved box. Iceland let his hand drop to touch the chair. He had made it clear that no-one was to sit in that seat; it was Norway's chair. Reading the plaque for the 5th time since he had been there that day, a tear fell from the nation's eyes; 'Norge, a dear brother and lover, who rests here to watch over the sea.'

_FLASHBACK_

It was dark and cold. Again. Denmark, Norway and Iceland had been to the bar in the neighbouring town and now they were incredibly drunk and soaked through with the rain that fell in in torrents. Since it was already past midnight and they were freezing, they had agreed to try out a shortcut Denmark knew that consisted of numerous cliff paths with sheer drops to the right of the path. A few minutes into the walk, Norway started lagging behind the other two but since he was a bit of a violent drunk, Iceland couldn't care less. It was only seconds later when they heard a scream and turned round to see Norway clinging helplessly to an outcrop of rock at the top of the cliff, struggling to pull himself back up. Iceland had barely taken a step towards him when his hands slipped and Norway fell into the waves and razor sharp rocks at the base of the cliff. No-one could have survived that fall.

_FLASHBACK END_

Turning away to look down at the sea, Iceland's tears fell freely now to the point where he could barely see. He let out a harsh scream and then another, cursing the sea, the rocks and his own stupidity that took the love of his life away. It was only when he stopped for breath that he heard a soft voice behind him. The chair. If anyone was in that chair he was going to… "N-Norway?"

Sure enough, sitting in that very seat was the pale, shivering form of the Norwegian nation

"N-Norway? Are you really…"

"yes it is me, yes I'm a ghost"

Iceland stepped back towards the chair and went to touch his brother's hand. It was freezing. "why are you here? W-what do you want?"

"I came to see you Ice. I missed you, it's pretty lonely without you"

"really?"

"of course, but now it'll change"

"why? W-what's going to change?"

"you're coming with me" Norway smiled slightly and reached out to brush the hair out of his lovers face "there's no need to be scared, it won't hurt"

Trembling now, Iceland looked up into the other's eyes and realised he too was crying. "Then, I'm ready"

"you don't want to say goodbye to anyone?"

"no, my life is nothing without you! Please, take me now!"

"Jeg elsker deg Ice"

Finland run as fast as he could towards the monument. He was sure he heard Iceland screaming and yelling. As he rounded the corner and turned to face the chair he froze. Slumped against the chair, his white hair glistening in the sunset, laid Iceland – dead.

_TIME SKIPPY!_

Denmark, Sweden and Finland stood in their black suits in the winter's blizzard. Norway's chair had been cleared of the snow and now the space above the chair held a second name. Denmark reached into the compartment and placed an identical carved box next to the one that held the ashes of Norway. Silently, each nation wept and reflected on what they had lost in the past few years. Their world had spun out of control and cost the lives of such glorious nations that could never be replaced. As Finland turned and wept into Sweden's chest, Denmark bowed his head "another plaque on the wall, another spare bed, two empty places at the table and yet another flag with no owner" tears flowing freely he reached out to touch the chair "I suppose it will be us all one day but why did you have to go first? I wish I could have gone in your place"

"Me too" Sweden ruffled Finland's hair and held him closer "It'll never be the same without them here"

"maybe if I got here sooner then he wouldn't of died"

"Don't speak like that Finland, nothing would of helped him other than Norway" Sweden began to guide the other nations towards the car, all now sobbing and clinging to each other "I hope they'll be happy now though, young lovers back together at last"


End file.
